Bad Tori, Good Tori
by davidr11
Summary: Cori story in which Tori is a manipulative Gank. Tori realizes she has feelings for Cat and secretly Tori is more like Jade than we thought. Can Cat turn Tori truly into the girl she puts a front as? Read and find out! No longer updating.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is not a sequel to my story The life of Tori Vega. I decided to do this story which was been bugging me then write the sequel. This is a Cori story. I've seen tons of Jori stories where Tori is really manipulative and well a bitch inside but never a Cori one... So here you go!**

I'm not sure when it started my attraction to Cat maybe it was from day one when I met her, maybe much after that. I realized it when Cat gave me a peck on the lips the other day I got butterflies in my stomach and couldn't stop thinking about her. Now you would probably think here's where I'd go into denial and try and find a reason for my reaction but I don't roll that way. I may be nice, caring, and innocent Tori Vega but that was just a front. But anyways back to the point I knew right away what it meant, I liked Cat. Now I never truly had these feelings for anyone, one might think guys use me but I really use them.

Ryder Daniels? Used him for an opportunity to sing a really awesome song solo. But once again we're getting off track. Now I need to test my feelings for Cat and see how strong they were and if a few people get hurt in the process then that's great.

**AN: Short prologue just getting up for the story. I'm planning to update weekly (day undecided if I even choose a day to update regularly on) and have a minimum of 2,000 words/chapter except for this chapter of course. Now reviews are nice but not necessary!**


	2. The real Tori

**AN: Here you go!**

Tori:

I was sitting across from Cat listening to her drabble on about something to do with cupcakes and unicorns. God she's cute but if only I could shut her up for a few minutes.

"Hey Cat, why don't we go for ice cream after school?" I asked.

"YAY! Ice cream! Of course Tori you know I could never turn down ice cream!" Good that shut her up about the damn unicorns. I hated putting on this nice girl act more than I hated unicorns. It was necessary though to get everyone in this school to like me. The exception was Jade, Jade refused to be my friend and let me tell you she's a tough fortune cookie to crack open. I've kind of given up though if she refuses to be my friend then she refuses her loss.

I heard the bell ring signaling the end of lunch and Cat had been quiet the rest of it finishing her food occasionally sending me a glance. I knew she had to find me attractive like I found her the only problem was how was I going to get her to admit it. See with a guy I'd do some flirting maybe offer a kiss and he'd be mine, with a few exceptions of course, but Cat was delicate as much as I was a gank inside I didn't want to hurt or embarrass Cat. That's the difference from me and Jade, Jade will embarrass someone just to do it I saved it for a reason. Even Ryder Daniels had deserved it in the end with that little plan of his. To add to it though is I didn't want to hurt or embarrass her because, well, I liked her.

Now I guess you could say I was bi but like Jade I don't really like labels I'm just into whoever I'm into. I got to class right as the final bell rang. Pyschowitz's class great I sit next to Cat during this class. Pyschowitz did his normal entrance through the window, his try and scare us act where he'd yell fire or something and we'd all pretend to fall for to not hurt his feelings. Now down to business he wanted us to improv. Not alphabetical just let the lines flow through us.

It's Cat's turn to pick who does the improv, she chooses 3 random people who I've never noticed before and finally me. She was playing a mom, me a dad, and the 3 randoms our kids.

"So honey," she started looking at me, "what should I make for dinner tonight.?" I looked right into her eyes and said:

"Anything you want dear, if it's made by you I know it'll be special and perfect," I said trying to put the right emotions in for her to take a hint about how I really feel.

"Okay spaghetti it is!"

"We love spaghetti!" Said one of the randoms, damn I don't even know him and he annoys me.

Twenty minutes later and a few twists thrown in from Pyschowitz we were finished with improv. I didn't really pay attention the rest of the class just sat back and did some not obvious starring at Cat. Well not obvious to most people. Jade isn't most people though, she's like me she notices everything. I ended up shooting at glance at her and saw her smiling sadistically looking at me then Cat. Ugh I didn't really care if she figured it out Cat being her best (and maybe only?) friend pretty much guaranteed if it'd embarrass Cat she wouldn't tell anyone.

That was besides the fact I didn't want anyone to know. Not yet at least not until I could make her my own. I'll teach her the ways of the world things even Jade didn't know. Oh yes there's many things in the world Jade doesn't know and I could show Cat everyone of them.

Two hours later when school got out I found Cat and ran up to her. "So you ready for the ice cream?" I asked. She just looked at me sadly and said:

"Sorry Jade's making me come over to her house to hang out today. I tried to tell her I already had plans with you, but you know how Jade can be." She truly seemed sad that we couldn't hang out which in turn made me sad. Anytime Cat was sad it seemed to seep into me. I would have to get revenge on Jade for this maybe the next play role she goes for I'll make sure to get it.

"It's fine cat, how about tomorrow? Tomorrow's Friday and you could even stay the night!" I knew she'd take me up on the offer she always tried to find excuses to stay the night.

"YAY! Of course I'd love to stay over this weekend!" She said practically yelled. I saw Jade walking up to Cat and she must of heard because she shot me a dirty look.

"Cat weren't you going to stay the night over at my house this weekend?" Jade asked her.

"Cat hasn't stayed the night in almost a month, she can stay at yours next weekend," I said giving Jade a dirty look letting her know to back off.

"Sorry Jade Tori's right, I'll hangout with you today but I'm Tori's over the weekend!" Yeah Jade did you here that she's MINE over the weekend. Jade gave me a dirty look and walked away. Oh yeah I'm definitely taking the next role she goes for. Hopefully it's at least a good one. I had to admit Jade's the only one in this school who can give me real competition in, well, almost anything besides instrument playing because I truly did suck at that.

I ended up catching a ride with Trina home and just being lazy around my house all day.

Cat:

It sucks I couldn't hang out with Tori today. Jade made me come over to her house, but I get the weekend with Tori! I noticed she's been a bit different around me lately, like finding any reason to touch me, or starring at me when she thinks I don't notice. At first I was wondering if there was just something on my face but now it gives me weird butterflies in my stomach. I had to admit Tori's a better friend than Jade but Jade's a good friend in her own way. She truly cares about me and besides Beck I may be the only person she cares about.

We got to Jade's house and were up in her room doing nothing but lying down on her bed.

"So... Cat, have you noticed how Tori's been around you lately?" Jade asked me which surprised me I thought I was the only one who noticed!

"Yeah somewhat I mean she acts the same but she just stares at me and touches me more." I said.

"Mhm," replies Jade before she says, "just be careful Cat I have a feeling Tori's up to no good and you know I don't want to see you hurt." I smiled at Jade and said:

"Don't worry Jade Tori would never hurt me on purpose."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Cat. She's not as nice as everyone thinks she just puts on a good front. See I admit I'm a gank and as a true gank I can tell when someone else is a gank and she's definitely not as nice as she seems, trust me," Jade told me.

"Don't be silly Jade Tori wouldn't hurt a fly."

**AN: I know I promised a minimum of 2,000 words/chapter but I have some things go on and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update so I decided to update tonight with what I have done. The next update may come soon or be a week off or so just depends on how my life goes. Also would you guys like this to be Cori or Catorade? I don't have much of a plan for this story mainly winging it so suggestions for it are welcomed! Also please review!  
**


	3. Cat's Sleepover

**AN: Time for yet another chapter!**

Tori:

It was Friday at school. Ah how I love Fridays. It was even better because I'd get to spend the whole weekend with Cat. I had been around her as much as possible today, it was weird I didn't think as many dark thoughts when I was with her. Sure like I said I never hurt or embarrass someone unless they deserved it but it doesn't mean the thoughts don't cross my head. A lot of the time I thought of things I could do to Jade, but I usually stick with getting the lead roles she really wants. I mean honestly what better way to mess with her?

The final bell rang signaling the end of the school day. I walked up to Cat and asked, "You ready for this weekend Cat?" Instead of giving me her usual smile and sweet attitude she frowned. Jade better not of made her cancel or I swear...

"Tori I can't come this weekend my parents are taking my brother out of town to see an extra special doctor and I have to house sit." She sounded like she was about to cry. Awww I didn't want Cat to cry.

"It's okay Cat, how about instead of you coming to my place I come to yours?" I asked while tossing my hair back halfway flirty. Cat let out a tiny scream and said:

"That's a great idea Tori! I'm so glad you thought of it! We could make cupcakes, watch movies all night, play truth or dare..." Cat started to ramble so I put my finger to her lips and smiled.

"We sure can and we'll do anything you want this weekend will be all about you," I said smiling at her. I pulled out my phone and called my mom, got voice mail what else is new, and left her a message saying I would be staying the weekend at Cat's. When I was off the phone I grabbed Cat's hand and interlaced our fingers. This made the butterflies start to fly in my stomach which made me start to think. Why did I like Cat so much? She was the opposite of the real me you'd think I'd be more into someone like Jade.

I decided not to dwell on it to much and me and Cat exited school heading towards my car. That's right I had finally got my drivers license and forced my parents into buying me the exact car I wanted. Then the worst possible scenario happened.

"I'll be meeting you two at Cat's Vega," called Jade, "Looks like I'm staying the weekend too." Great just great a weekend that was suppose to be me and Cat only has turned into Cat, Jade, and me. There was no way I wanted Jade around I needed this time unobserved to manipulate Cat's feelings into thinking she has feelings for me. Well maybe manipulate was a strong word I just planned on flirting and everything a lot then when the time was right kiss her. After kissing her I'd act all scared and beg her to forgive me but I had had feelings for her for a long time and I simply couldn't hold it in.

If I knew Cat, and trust me I do, her caring side would come out and she'd assure me it's okay and comfort me. I'd turn the comforting moment into another kiss and she'd be mine. Jade was going to ruin this plan though. I knew Jade suspected I wasn't really the way I acted, that inside I'm just as, if not more, warped and twisted as her. I'd never give her the chance to confirm her suspicions though so that's all they'd ever be.

"Why Jade? Why do you want to come?" I asked. "All you're going to do is ruin a perfectly good weekend between two, uhmm, best friends," I made sure to shot her a glance which she saw and blush before continuing, "so why don't you take your gankiness elsewhere because it's not welcomed with us." I said getting a little angry. I needed to cool off my perfect act was cracking.

"Oh Vega, Vega, Vega when will you learn I always get my way and my way this weekend is to spend some time with _my_ best friend Cat."

"Stop guys! You both can come and stay the weekend it'll be super fun!" Cat said getting happy. God damnit Jade was officially going to ruin my perfect plan! I stomped over to the driver's side door and got in slamming my door and pouting.

Cat:

This weekend was going to be so fun! Just me and my two best friends hanging out all weekend. It's going to be hard to keep the peace between Jade and Tori though, but I know I can do it! Tori was acting even weirder today than usual though. Blushing around me all the time and always trying to be around me. It's not like I mined or anything it was nice to have contact with Tori. It gave me butterflies in my stomach when she held my hand earlier. Which was weird because I usually only get those from holding hands, or kissing, with a guy I like at the time.

I didn't dwell on those thoughts for long though the butterflies where nice and Tori is nice so why question things? Tori was quiet the whole way to my house just driving and making sharp turns. Jade was right behind us taking just as sharp of turns. It was like they were in a contest to see who could wreck their car first! I just wish they'd stop hating each other and become friends. Jade needs all the friends she can get.

We got to my house and I unlocked the door for us all. Tori, Jade, and I all entered the house and I ran over and jumped on the couch.

"So what do you guys want to do first? Bake cupcakes? Or watch movies? Or we could..."

"Cat!" Exclaimed Jade. "We can figure something out without playing 20 questions."

"Well someones feeling extra gank today," said Tori coming to my rescue. I love Tori sometimes.

"How about we watch movies first? Jade doesn't get to pick because we know we'll just be watching the scissoring for the umpteenth time, so Cat you choose," said Tori giving me a big smile and blushing a little. This made the butterflies in my stomach come to life again. I went to my DVD collection and chose Beauty and the Beast. Who couldn't love that movie? A girl falling in love with someone who's truly kind at heart but mean and ugly on the outside? It was the perfect romance movie.

I sat in the middle of the couch with Jade on my left and Tori on my right. To my surprise Tori softly grabbed my hand. She did it so softly I almost didn't feel it.

Tori:

I would have to make this weekend more about subtly than anything now with Jade here. I would simply have to drop as many hints to Cat as possible without actually saying or doing anything major. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

**AN: Okay guys sorry I'm going to break my 2,000 rule I had initially set. The chapters will just be as long as I make them. I hope no one (besides Tori) is to OOC. It make me happy if I could get a few reviews!**


	4. The kiss

**AN: Here's the next chapter!**

Tori:

After much arguing with Jade it was decided me and Cat would share her bed and Jade would take the couch downstairs. This was perfect, time alone with Cat. Jade wasn't making this all easy on me either she never let us be alone for more than five seconds the only reason I got to share a bed with Cat is because I stole her scissors and refused to give them back until she let me have the bed. I'm sure she'd get revenge for it but I'd worry about that later.

We were lying down now about to go to sleep when I put my arm around Cat. To my surprise she snuggled into me.

"Cat," I whispered. She turned around and looked at me. Perfect chance! I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't do anything at first before she started kissing back. I closed my eyes and sighed into the kiss, it was just as good making out with her as I imagined. She moaned into the kiss which was incredible and turned me on. I needed to do this right though if I lost control and fucked her right now things may not work out in the end, so I pulled away and gasped.

"I'm so sorry Cat! I dunno what happened I just did that without thinking," I said even though it was a total lie. "It's just I've had a huge crush on you forever and I couldn't resist!" I sounded so scared I impressed myself. I knew I was a good actress but damn I had this nailed. She looked at me eyes wide.

"Tori! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I mean you should know I wouldn't be mad at you or weird ed out or anything!" Uh-oh the way she said was like she didn't return any feelings towards me. But she kissed back so she must even if she hadn't realized it before. Okay I had to do this perfectly.

"It's just I was scared. I mean what if you rejected me? Didn't like me the same way or anything. I'd be crushed and then things might end up being awkward between us. I'm so sorry Cat I scr-" I was silenced by her kissing me. Score! I had said everything perfect, played my part so perfectly I had her in the bag now. It was my turn to moan though as she intensified the kiss. Damn this girl knew how to make out that was for sure. After kissing for like five minutes straight she pulled away blushing. She was cute when she blushed,

"So you like me," I asked shyly. "I, well, think I do," She replied blushing a little bit. I leaned forward and started kissing her. This day had gone perfectly. I had Cat now and I can honestly say I've never been happier.

For the next fifteen minutes or so we just made out off and on leaving the talking about this for later. I decided though it was time.

"So does this make us like, uhmm, girlfriends?" I asked making sure to blush. "Well I don't think so, not yet at least, I mean we need to ease our friends into it but I don't think Jade's going to be to happy. Besides the fact she hates you and I'm her best friend she has this thing against you. Like she thinks you're up to no good, but I don't" she added quickly. "I know you would never hurt me and you're a really good person she's just being silly."

Oh Cat if you only knew the things that went through my head or the things I've done in the past. Then there for a split second I actually felt a little bad. I mean I wasn't sure where this thing with Cat would go. I hadn't decided if I wanted to date her long term or just fuck her a few times get it out of my system then leave her. I had never considered until now though how that would effect Cat. She's to fragile it might be to much for her. Then it hit me. I had never worried about things like this in the past, maybe I liked Cat a lot more than I originally thought.

Now I'm not saying I'm in love, if love even truly existed, or anything but this was something new to me. I leaned forward and kissed Cat much softer this time and I didn't even use tongue. Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I knew right then I could never hurt her. She was to special a person, someone who still believed there's good in the world. That fairy tale endings can happen and prince or princess) charmings do exist, and honestly I couldn't be the person to end that I just couldn't take her innocence (not sex wise but world wise) away from her.

It's something that was I'd so do under normal circumstances but I couldn't do that to Cat. Even though I knew I didn't love her, not yet anyways, I knew I could in the future and maybe she could love me back.

"Cat, promise me you won't hurt me," I said in a small voice. I know this came out of the blue but for a small second there thinking about all this I had felt vulnerable for a second. "Of course Tori! I would never even think of doing something like that to you! Not even for a second," she said snuggling into me and pecking me on the lips. We laid there and cuddled for a while before I fell asleep.

Cat:

I lied there watching Tori. She looked so cute sleeping. When she kissed me earlier I had realized I did have feelings for her and that's what those butterflies I always felt when she was around or touched me were. I think I may even love her, she's always nice to me even when I don't deserve it or say something stupid without realizing it. Plus on top of it Tori would never hurt me unlike some guys I've been with. Also I knew she didn't want me for just sex. Some of the guys when they wouldn't 'get into my pants' dumped me and moved on to the next girl who would.

Tori would never do that though. Thinking that made my heart swell and I leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. Things with Tori would be perfect kind of like unicorns.

**AN: I'm updating this story faster than I thought I'd be able to! Which is good, now soon there's going to be some angst involving Jade but not until they come out about each other to their friends. Also for those of you who read my Jori story and remember my friend getting hit by a car just wanted to update you, he's doing good! His leg is almost ready for the cast to come off but he's going to have to start physical therapy which sucks. Okay so until next time...**


	5. Important AN

**Okay I hate to do this in a second story but this weekend I will be moving to a new apartment in another town! That means I will be without internet for 1-2 weeks or so. This means this story will not be updated for that time but once I get internet I will update ASAP! Also the sequel to my story The life of Tori Vega will be started around then too!**


	6. The plan

**AN: Chapter 5!**

Tori:

I woke up the next morning to see Cat sleeping next to me. She was so cute lying there chest rising up and down slowly. I looked away before I starred at that a bit to much. I leaned over and planted awake on Cat's lips deciding to let her wake up to something special after all after what I'm planning to do tonight. I had decided tonight I'd sleep with Cat and make her mine. I was going to manipulate her into loving me, but don't get me wrong I wasn't just going to use her. I think I may stay with her long term. It'd make her happy and hey she's a good looking girl, much better looking than any of the losers I've been with before.

It'd be like having a trophy at my side something I could show off any time I wanted kiss her when I want and make all the guys, and some girls too, jealous. Some would be jealous of me some of her but it didn't matter who they were jealous of just that they were jealous.

Cat looked up at me and smiled. "MORNING TORI, oops I said that kind of loud didn't I?" She asked blushing. I just laughed smiling and leaned down and kissed her again. She's so cute hey who knows maybe one day I would love her and she'd already be in love with me and we could both be happy. I snuggled back into Cat who was still lying down and I started my plan. I needed to get her worked up and also hint at what I wanted tonight.

I started planting kisses on her neck and moved up and down it kissing along her jaw and then finally on her lips which parted for me and let my tongue enter. I sat on her straddling her hips. I deepened the kiss which she moaned into. I bit her bottom lip and her hips bucked up. I almost had her. I started grinding my hips into hers and panting into her mouth, in return she ground her hips back and was panting her harder. I let out the sexiest moan I could muster and bit her lip again which caused her to buck harder than ever.

"We'll finish this tonight," I whispered into her ear while standing up, winking, and then going downstairs. I saw Jade sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. I gave her the sweetest smile I could muster. Which I think came out half seductive, guessing by the look she gave me and the dull ache in between my legs from my little make out session earlier with Cat. I quickly turned the smile into just a friendly hoping she'd drop it and went to pour myself a bowl of cereal.

"I know you're up to something Vega, I can feel it radiate off of you. I want you to know I won't take you hurting Cat. If you mess with her in any way possible I'll break you. Physically and emotionally." Jade said with venom in her voice.

I gave her a confused look and just shook my head. "You get some weird ideas sometimes Jade, maybe you watch to many horror movies? I would never hurt Cat I l..." I intentionally started to say love and stopped after that. Now to pull off the next move I blushed and quickly looked away acting like I had forgot what I was going to say. It was important to gain Jade's trust, or at least get her off my back because she could ruin everything.

After I finished eating breakfast Cat came downstairs hair wet from the shower she had just took. "Morning Jade! Did you sleep well? Me and Tori did!" Her eyes got big at what she just said and she blushed looking away quickly. I didn't care at this point if Jade knew there was something between me and Cat I already dropped the hint that I had feelings for her so Jade would piece everything together sooner or later.

"I have shower next," said Jade dryly as she hoped up to go upstairs.

After Jade was upstairs and in the shower I looked to Cat, "You should of told me you were going to shower, we could of..." and I trailed off letting her imagine what we could of down. She turned red and her eyes glazed over as she imagined what we could of done in the shower. I let out just a small smile as I moved forward and kissed her bringing her back to earth.

"I think I love you Cat," I told her and her eyes widened. I kissed her again and put a finger to her lips letting her know not to say anything. "Tonight I want to give myself to you" I told her and she smiled.

Cat:

Tori told me she loves me! And tonight she wants me and her to... Well I know what she wants to do or at least the concept but I don't really know what goes on. Which is fine I'm sure Tori will know she's really smart, and pretty, and well perfect! I just can't believe someone as beautiful as her loves me it's like a dream come true.

Tori was in the shower now and me and Jade are watching TV. I decided to go upstairs and check my Slap profile on my pearbook. When I passed the bathroom I heard Tori singing:

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad boy, bad boy, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no 

Her voice was beautiful. It just made me love her even more.

**AN: The lyrics are Ariana Grande's cover of Grenade my favorite song/cover by her and just wanted to share with everyone! Sorry it took so long to update had to deal with some stuff but alls good now and I should update regularly! Also to my readers of The Life of Tori Vega sequel is coming very soon. Like within a week! I just want a few chapters done first so I can update regularly without having to worry about writing a new chapter right away.**


	7. Jade walks in

**AN: Chapter 6! Sorry for the delay had to format my PC and lost my outline for this story, and when I tried to sit down and write a chapter with no outline I got major writers block! I still haven't made a new outline but I'll get to that.**

Tori:

It was night time now and Cat and I were in her bedroom getting ready for what I had planned. I was groping her boobs through her shirt and she was panting trying her best to get contact between her legs with my leg. I couldn't stand it any longer and pulled her shirt off. God she was beautiful there in her cotton candy pink bra, she was blushing slightly so I leaned forward and kissed her before undoing her bra and pulling it off.

I leaned forward and took a nipple in my mouth and nipped at it, Cat let out a moan and arched her back. I smiled into her and started to swirl my tongue around it. I put my hand in between her legs and started to rub her core through her pants. Before I realized what was happening she lost her pants and I was starring at underwear with kittens on them. I giggled at this and she gave me a confused look, I just shook my head and pulled them off her.

Her core tasted good like nothing I have ever had before, she was sweet yet salty. I pushed two fingers into her when her bedroom door flew open.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yelled a very angry Jade. I smiled into Cat before taking the smirk off my face and turning around. "J-Jade I'm so sorry! You weren't suppose to see this!"

Cat was doing her best to cover herself and I was sitting there looking scared but smiling on the inside. Hell yes Jade had seen us and now new Cat was mine. Cat and Jade may have been best friends but things were different now Cat. Belongs. to. Me! Jade gave me an angry look before turning to Cat and saying, "Kitten what did she say to make you do this? And Tori you bitch taking advantage of Cat like this!"

Cat was fully dressed now and looking angry. "Jade you are not my mom or even my sister! You have no right to accuse Tori of taking advantage of me when I did this willingly and knowing what it was. I love Tori and she loves me and you may be jealous but you're going to have to deal with this!" Wow I had never seen Cat so mad before, or talk such a long sentence without mentioning her brother or unicorns. It was kind of a turn on to bad Jade had ruined anything further of that happening tonight.

Jade just stood there looking shocked before turning around and taking off downstairs. We heard a door slam and Jade's car start up and pull out of the driveway. Cat was next to me shaking, and I think crying. I felt bad now which isn't like me. I put my arm around her and cradled her hushing her and planting kisses all over her face and mouth. Regardless if I felt bad or not didn't matter I had to make Jade look like the bad guy and me the hero.

"You know Jade was jealous, I know your her best friend but I also see the way she looks at you she likes you Cat. She probably wanted you for her and I'm guessing she could probably take you from me," I said sounding on the verge of tears. I had to make sure Cat would never leave me for anyone. "Tori! I would never leave you for anyone, ever! I love you more than candy, okay? Jade will just have to get over any stupid feelings she has and any best friend jealousy issues and deal with the fact we're together and that I love you." Cat was no longer crying but nestling her head into my neck. I smiled at this and lied down on the bed.

"Well I think we shouldn't continue with what we were doing after what just happened," Cat looked sad, can't blame her though that was probably the first time she had ever experienced sexual pleasure and I'm sure she had loved it. "Don't worry Cat we'll continue another time, alright? And I'll make sure it's the best feeling you ever had."

Cat smiled at this and nodded before lying down next to me. We just lay there holding each other for a while before I heard little snores leave her mouth and I knew she was asleep. Damn I shouldn't feel as bad as I do for what I'm doing. I mean hell I've done way worse before right? There was just something different about Cat that made me regret what I was doing that made me want to actually be a better person. That won't ever happen though we are who we are and nothing can change that not even a beautiful girl lying next to me named Cat.

**AN: Okay I HATED this chapter, it was very hard to write and seemed awkward. Wish I hadn't lost my outline when I write up a new one I'll make sure to save it to my flash drive, dunno why I didn't the first time. Anyways please review and I'll try to get updates out more frequently. Also does anyone read my A very Jori collection? Would anyone be interested in me doing the same concept but for Cori? If so just tell me. Anyways until next time.**


	8. Not goodbye, but see you later

**Sorry to all the Cori lovers out there, but I need to stop this story for now. I have a lot going on right now and just can't have to many stories going. So this isn't goodbye as I'm sure I'll finish it one day, more of I'll see you later.**

**Oh and if your interested in Jori stop by my work in progress The New Girl.**


End file.
